MSN Chat 1
by Namizuko
Summary: SasuNaru :D What happens when the Konoha Ninja's are chatting on MSN, and a secret is relieved?
1. Secret Relived

**MSN Chat**

Note: This is just some of the Konoha ninjas who are on MSN talking together. It was just something that came to my mind fast, so I just wrote it done and fin!

It's summer vacation in Konoha. some of the Ninja's are on MSN chatting.

*Cherry Blossom logged on*

*Sexy Uchiha logged on*

*How Troublesome logged on*

*Ramen Lover logged on*

*Hinata Hyuga logged on*

Ramen Lover: Hello!

Hinata Hyuga: Hi Naruto-kun!

Sexy Uchiha: hey!

Cherry Blossom: SASUKE-KUN!

How Troublesome: ……

Ramen Lover: What are you all doing?

Cherry Blossom: on MSN BAKA!

Hinata Hyuga: looking at old pictures :D

Sexy Uchiha: do I have to answer that question?

Ramen Lover: yeah you have to!

Sexy Uchiha: thinking of you all the time

Cherry Blossom: iiii! Are you really thinking of me, Sasuke? How sweet I think of you too all the time!'3

Sexy Uchiha: Sakura; not you, you baka!

Cherry Blossom: how where you talkin' to then?

Sexy Uchiha: Naruto.

Cherry Blossom: EH!?

Cherry Blossom: NARUTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

*Sai logged on*

Hinata Hyuga: I guess he's not here anymore….. ^^''

Cherry Blossom: when I see him next time, he dead!

Sexy Uchiha: hn.

Sai: what's wrong?

How Troublesome: *sigh*

Hinata Hyuga: we think Naruto's gone missing xD

Sai: haha. Wait.

Sai: Naruto, you have a small penis!

Ramen Lover: Shut up!

Cherry Blossom: Oh? He was there!

*Icha Icha Paradise logged on*

Ramen Lover: Kakashi?

Icha Icha Paradise: Yo!

Cherry Blossom: Hello, Kakashi!

Sexy Uchiha: Dobe, can I come over?

Akatsuki: hoho xD my stupid little brother wants to go visit his lover?

Cherry Blossom: Lover? Who?

Hinata Hyuga: who are you? And how can it be we didn't see you log on?

Akatsuki: who do you think, Hottie?

Hinata Hyuga: Itachi!

Akatsuki: I'm gay and so is my little brother and the kyuubi boy xD

Icha icha Paradise: I knew it!

Akatsuki: you know all, Kakashi!

Icha Icha Paradise: ha.

Cherry Blossom: Sasuke, are you in love with Naruto?! O.o''

Sexy Uchiha: yeah. I gotta go now! See ya!

*Sexy Uchiha logged off*

Cherry Blossom: X__X

Hinata Hyuga: just you are happy Naruto then I'm happy! :D

Ramen Lover: I am happy Hinata. And thanks :D

How Troublesome: …How troublesome *sigh*

*Icha Icha Paradise logged off*

*How Troublesome logged off*

Sai: well, I'm gay too xD

Akatsuki: come to my place then xD

Sai: don't wanna! X3

Akatsuki: …

*Hinata Hyuga logged off*

*Cherry Blossom logged off*

Sai: later

*Sai logged off*

That was all xD


	2. The Hidden Camera

Melissa Alice Larsen 2009

SasuNaru Fanfic

**MSN Chat 2**

Note: If you don't like SasuNaru, then DON'T read! Got it? Okay, yeah, and if you do, just read : D

This is the next chapter to the first one I wrote ^^ I hope you like it. And just so you now, there are other couples too, but mainly SasuNaru! It's just Itachi and Sai is mentioned _ omg, that's right!! XD enjoy my weirdness :*

*Sexy Uchiha logged on*

*Ramen lover logged on*

Sexy Uchiha: Hello, my sweet dobe 3

Ramen Lover: Hello! :D :*

Sexy Uchiha: :*

Ramen Lover: :*

*Cherry Blossom logged on*

Sexy Uchiha: Stop with the kissing smiley.

Ramen Lover: :'(

Cherry Blossom: O_O

Sexy Uchiha: Look dobe, you upset her!

Ramen Lover: No I didn't – you did!

*Sai logged on*

Sexy Uchiha: Hn.

Sai: Just being silent doesn't help, Uchiha.

Sexy Uchiha: Hn.

Ramen Lover: Sakura-chan don't wanna talk anymore?

Cherry Blossom: …

Sai: (_ _)

*Sexy Uchiha changed name to 'Uchiha loves his Dobe'*

Cherry Blossom: O_O

Sai: I don't think Sakura is used to you two being together?

Uchiha loves his Dobe: Just shut up!?

Sai: !

Ramen Lover: _

*Hinata Hyuga logged on*

Hinata Hyuga: Hello, guys and Sakura :D

Ramen Lover: Hello Hinata! 'sup?

Hinata Hyuga: Not much, but I'm trying to get Neji to use MSN too xD But he's not good at all these things, he's much better to do things outside ^^

Ramen Lover: Sounds fun x'D That penis-freak forgot to say hello?

Hinata Hyuga: ^^ What about you, Naruto-kun? :D

Sai: Then hello.

Uchiha Loves his Dobe: I forgot to say hi to Hinata, so hello (:

Hinata Hyuga: Hello Sasuke, what happen to Sakura? O:

Ramen Lover: I totally good! :D

Sai: And that's only because your night visits at the Uchiha!

Ramen Lover: *blush* …

Uchiha loves his Dobe: I think se got mentally stoned?

Hinata Hyuga: My god, why?

Sai: Why, you think? Just ask the happy couple!

Hinata Hyuga: ^^ ?

*Cherry Blossom changed name to 'Why are every boy I know gay?'*

Sai: I'm not gay anymore, Sakura! (:

Why are every boy I know gay?: Lie!

Akatsuki: I do have to agree with Sakura.

Ramen Lover: What do you mean?

Akatsuki: That's not what he told me yesterday!

Ramen Lover: O_O

Why is every boy I know gay?: Busted!!

Ramen Lover: What happen? O:

Akatsuki: He came begging to me for company, and yeah, then we got…

Ramen Lover: You don't have to say anymore! _

Sai: Sakura, if you think every boy you know is gay, is Kakashi-sensei gay to then?

Why is every boy I know gay?: Yeah, didn't you knew that?

Sai: O_o?

Why is every boy I know gay?: With Iruka-sensei.

Sai: …

Uchiha loves his Dobe: Dobe, do you want to come to my place tonight? :D

Why is every boy I know gay?: OvO

Ramen Lover: Sure. What should I bring?

Uchiha loves his Dobe: You know, the usual thing. :D

Ramen Lover: Got that! xD It'll be great ;b

Akatsuki: Have a good time all the night long.

*Ramen Lover logged off*

Uchiha loves his Dobe: I bet his on his way now :D Later!

*Uchiha loves his Dobe logged off*

Sai: And now they're going to have fun..

Hinata Hyuga: Just let them, Sai. There's nothing you can do about it.

Sai: Wrong. I can do something. Make the other log on too xD This is going to be SO fun!

Hinata Hyuga: ? okay..

*How Troublesome logged on*

*Icha Icha Paradise logged on*

*Weapon Master logged on*

*The Beautiful Blonde logged on*

Sai: Hello everyone, jus sit down and maybe grab a towel and don't eat anything while I tell you this.

Icha Icha Paradise: ?

Sai: I installed a camera in Sasuke bedroom and it's connected to the internet and I'm going to view it to you all on the same time – here on MSN XD

Weapon Master: That's lame. To spy on Sasuke and Naruto, properly just because you're jealous!

Sai: No, I'm not, Tenten. It's just for the funs sake.

The Beautiful Blonde: Why don't Sakura talk?

Hinata Hyuga: I think she's too shocked to write something..

Sai: Okay, I'm connected with the camera know, can everybody see?

Everybody: Yes.

Sai: O-gay', the fun begins! XD

**************************************** Sasuke's house *******************************************

(The other can only see what happens in Sasuke's bedroom, not any of the other rooms in his house)

Naruto is standing outside Sasuke's door and knocking, waiting for him to open the door.

Sasuke is fast, and opens the door, to see his beautiful Dobe holding a back.

"Don't just stand there, Dobe." Sasuke says and takes the Naruto's jacket and hang it up.

Naruto is smiling happily and holding to the back. "Should I change now?" Naruto asks with a sweet smile on his face. Sasuke nods and walk to his bedroom to wait for Naruto to show. Naruto's getting dress in the bathroom; he's done almost in 10 minutes.

Naruto walks out, and enter Sasuke's bedroom with high heels and a maid dress. Sasuke begins to blush a bit and gets a big smirk on his face.

"The music?" Sasuke asks looking at the CD player. Naruto did remember the song.

Suddenly a familiar song reaches Sasuke's ears. "Poker Face by Lady Gaga?" Sasuke twitched an eyebrow. Naruto begins to dance with the rhythm of the music.

"I'll get him hot, show him what I've got" Naruto sings and moves amazing for Sasuke.

Naruto's dancing closer and closer to Sasuke, and Sasuke…

Icha Icha Paradise: What happen to the camera? 

Weapon Master: We just didn't see that!

Sai: I don't know. It disconnected or something?

The Beautiful Blonde: I don't care, I didn't watch it anyway. Not when it's Sasuke-kun.

Sai: Yeah right, you totally didn't watch any of it. Phyt.

The Beautiful Blonde: I didn't!!

Hinata Hyuga: Naruto's a good dancer :D

Weapon Master: =_=

How Troublesome: I totally agree with you Tenten!

*Weapon Master logged off*

*How Troublesome logged off*

Icha Icha Paradise: What do we do now?

Sai: don't know.

*Uchiha loves his Dobe logged on*

Sai: That sure was fast!

Uchiha loves his Dobe: What sure was fast?

Sai: N-nothing!

Uchiha loves his Dobe: ? o_O

Why is every boy I know gay?: SASUKE!!! WHY ARE YOU EVEN WITH NARUTO!!!!???

*Uchiha loves his Dobe blocked 'Why is every boy I know gay?'*

Sai: Wow, you blocked her! O:

Icha Icha Paradise: Is it fun to have Naruto over?

Uchiha loves his Dobe: …

Hinata Hyuga: Sasuke, Naruto sure is a good dancer. Tell him that for me, will you? (:

Uchiha loves his Dobe: ?

Sai: You shouldn't have said that Hinata…

Uchiha Sasuke: you saw, didn't you?

Hinata: Yes.. sorry..

Icha Icha Paradise: I liked it. Can I take some pictures?

Uchiha loves his Dobe: ?

Icha Icha Paradise: I'm coming over to take them now. Bye.

*Icha Icha Paradise logged off*

Hinata Hyuga: I'm going too. But just to help Neji.. ^^

*Hinata Hyuga logged off*

Sai: Then it's just us.

Uchiha loves his Dobe: You don't you call yourself 'The Penis-Freak'? btw, it's Naruto asking.

Sai: Why?

Uchiha loves his Dobe: Because you are.

Sai: I'm not!

*Uchiha loves his Dobe changed name to 'Sai is a Penis-Freak'*

Sai: Delete that!

Sai is a Penis-Freak: Not going to. Bye!

*Sai is a Penis-Freak logged off*

Sai: stupid Naruto! … or Sasuke?

*Sai logged off*


End file.
